


Appurtenance - Bishop Entanglement Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1151]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs discovers some very interesting information about Tony's inheritance lawyers and the case.





	Appurtenance - Bishop Entanglement Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/25/2002 for the word [appurtenance](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/25/appurtenance).
> 
> appurtenance  
> An adjunct; an accessory; something added to another, more important thing.  
> [Plural]. Accessory objects; gear; apparatus.  
> [Law]. An incidental right attached to a principal property right for purposes such as passage of title, conveyance, or inheritance.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546), [Bombinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305), [Galumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866130), [Abominate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951171), [Detritus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406049), [Ineluctable - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450308), [Peccadillo - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788108), [Logorrhea - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801218), [Taciturn - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869633), [Quondam - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275887), [Polyglot - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237582), [Subterfuge - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601836), [Purblind - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647538), [Ameliorate - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010231), and [Exacerbate - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046231). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I'm always looking to improve. Also, I'm always looking for more prompts. Feel free to add your own. Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

“Look Harold told me not to tell you, but I was with him.” Ray explained.

“Harold?”

“Harold Pride.”

Gibbs eyes narrowed. He hadn’t expected Tony’s lawyers to be involved in their case somehow. This changed things. 

This might be something that Bishop and Tony could use to get through the inheritance proceedings faster. First, though, they had to figure out exactly what the lawyer’s involvement in their case was. Was the dead Lieutenant somehow related to Tony’s inheritance?

That didn’t make any sense. “What were you and Harold talking about?” 

Gibbs needed more information to be able to make sense of this. McGee looked even more confused as he watched Gibbs interrogate Ray. He didn’t understand why Harold Pride mattered.

If he was with Harold, then they both had alibis and neither could be important to their case unless they had killed the Lieutenant together. McGee couldn’t see how Gibbs could seriously be thinking that. Ray definitely didn’t stay on the side of the law, but he clearly tended towards tax evasion more than murder. 

McGee watched as Gibbs smirked at a random throwaway comment from Ray. It wasn’t until they were in the car and on the way to the next person with inconsistencies in their statement that McGee was even willing to ask Gibbs what he’d missed. He didn’t want to admit that he’d missed something, but at the same time he really didn’t understand what had happened during this interview.

He knew it was better to just come out and ask Gibbs than to try and hint about what he wanted to know. “What did you find out at the end and how is Harold Pride significant?”

Gibbs grunted. “Harold Pride is one of the lawyers related to DiNozzo’s inheritance and Ray just gave some very interesting information for us to look into regarding Harold’s partner, Fanny. Apparently, she has a criminal background under another name.”

“Wait. How does Ray know this?”

“He apparently does their taxes for them. Harold had come over to talk with Ray about an appurtenance or something during the time of the murder.”

“What’s that?”

“Something related to taxes or some such. The key point is Fanny definitely wasn’t with him, which now makes her one of the prime suspects in the Lieutenant’s murder, possibly the only one depending on what else we find out.”

“Wait… Inheritance lawyers hire other lawyers to do their taxes?”

Gibbs shrugged. “Probably for ease of keeping business and personal separate in the eyes of the law.”

McGee wanted to ask more questions, but Gibbs’ face made it clear he wouldn’t entertain anymore questions. So McGee settled in for the crazy ride to the next person they needed to question again and hoped that it would be over soon. He kept his questions about what was going on with Bishop to himself not wanting to earn Gibbs’ wrath and recognizing that Gibbs was still on edge.

Meanwhile the silence in Tony and Bishop’s vehicle was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Tony was kind of annoyed with Bishop for trying to push him and Gibbs together. Regardless of any feelings she thought Gibbs had for him, it seemed pretty obvious that Gibbs wasn’t interested in acting on them.

After the discussion with Gibbs, Bishop knew better than to push more today. She would save arguing with Tony about Gibbs and his feelings for him for another day. For now, she needed to focus on the case. 

The sooner they finished the case, the sooner they could go home and she could go back to trying to set Tony and Gibbs up again. The first new suspect they interviewed was a complete dead end. His alibi was so watertight that they’d need a beaver to break it open.

The second interview didn’t really go any better. Despite seeming to have previously unexplored connections, after talking with them it was rather obvious that the connection Bishop had found wasn’t a connection, after all. Feeling even more depressed after those interviews, the two returned to the bullpen. 

Tony tried to keep Bishop’s spirits up, but even he was dragging with this case by the time they returned. Between the dressing down from Gibbs and not finding anything despite the seeming connections she’d seen, Bishop couldn’t help wondering if this was supposed to be a sign.

Maybe Tony and Gibbs were star crossed lovers like Romeo and Juliet. Maybe despite their love they were never meant to be together. No, she couldn’t think like that. 

Both Tony and Gibbs deserved happiness. They did so much for their country. Bishop would have to redouble her efforts at getting them together after they solved this case.

Though, how they would find anything when all leads turned up dead ends was beyond her. Hopefully McGee and Gibbs had found something with their re-interviews. Wondering how long it would be before McGee and Gibbs returned, Bishop asked, “Should we order something in for all of us?”

“Probably best. Who knows when we’ll get to eat otherwise,” Tony agreed.

Bishop barely had time to place the order before the elevator doors open and McGee and Gibbs walked out. McGee crowed about something. Neither Tony nor Bishop were entirely sure what had him so excited.

McGee quickly pulled up what they’d learned from both interviews. Neither had been completely useless surprisingly. Gibbs didn’t even bother saying anything.

He just waited for everyone to gather around the monitor. Gibbs nodded for McGee to give the update once Bishop and Tony joined them. Not only had Ray pointed them at Fanny Pru, but when they’d interviewed Scott they found out that the reason for his inconsistencies were that he had seen Fanny doing something suspicious around the time of the murder.

He’d lied because Fanny had major blackmail material on him. So he hadn’t felt he could say anything, but when Gibbs had glared at him he’d immediately folded and told them everything. On top of worrying about what Fanny would do, he also knew that it would mean admitting he was in the area and thus he would become a prime suspect.

Gibbs’ gut privately suggested that it probably wasn’t Scott, but he was now very suspicious about Fanny Pru and what exactly she was up to. He couldn’t help wondering if this case was all a big distraction while Fanny Pru and Harold Pride ran off with Tony’s inheritance money in some manner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'm back and will be able to keep up posting through end of December. Down to 4 stories written and ready for posting.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
